


Grump Drabbles

by thelilnan



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Makeover, Nudity, Sleepy Cuddles, The D Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Game Grumps drabbles from my tumblr. Ratings range from Gen to Mature.</p><p>if you want to request a drabble, send me an ask <a href="http://thelilnan.tumblr.com/ask">[x]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning - Danny/Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Sleepy Barry in glasses getting kissed and nudged back into bed.

Danny’s alarm went off at its usual time, 10:00 am, ringing loudly and obnoxiously just beside his head. And as it happened every day, Danny scrambled to hit the snooze button while beside him, his bedmate groaned and shuffled further down under the duvet. Danny found the button and spared the two of them another 10 minutes before the next alarm, which came all too soon for either man’s liking. Snooze again. Alarm. By this point, Danny had accepted his fate and rolled out of bed to go use the bathroom while his bedmate adjusted to consciousness.

It was 10:20 now, and though normally the golden California sunshine would be streaming through the flimsy blinds adorning the windows on either side of the bed, today it was overcast. The room was lit in a sleepy, grey light, making oversleeping that much more tempting. Barry struggled with this, eventually clawing his way out from under the duvet and grabbing his glasses from the side table, mentally waving a white flag to consciousness. Danny returned from the bathroom just as Barry sat up, ready to begin his own morning routine.

"Mornin’," Barry mumbled, voice rougher than usual. Danny crawled back into bed, settling close just as Barry attempted to stand. He was interrupted by one of Dan’s long arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him away from the edge of the bed, the two of them lying back down together. Barry snorted and rolled over so his face was pressed into Dan’s neck, "What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30."

Barry made a noise of urgency and tried to roll over again but Danny held him in place.

"We promised we’d have lunch with Ross."

"We have time," Danny assured him, dropping quick, soft kisses over Barry’s cheeks and nose. Barry whined, wiggling dramatically in protest, though his face turned up to make Danny’s job easier. He was rewarded with a quick kiss on the lips, tasting like the peppermint of Danny’s toothpaste, which reminded Barry he had not brushed his own teeth. Danny pulled away sharply, making an exaggerated expression of disgust.

"I’m out of here," Barry announced, trying yet again to roll away. Dan held firm, the two of them wrestling playfully and nearly falling out of bed, "Let go of me, you fiend!"

"Never!!" Danny laughed.

They fell out of the bed.

It was a pretty good morning.


	2. Pretty Boy - Danny, Suzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Suzy plays with new makeup techniques on Danny while he plays videogames.

"Danny, stop moving!"

"Why do you have to do this now??"

Suzy huffed, plopping down next to the older man as he continued to play his game, his Mario Kart character swerving dramatically around a bend in the track, then immediately slamming into a wall. Only half of Danny’s face was made-up and Suzy was unhappy to say it was not the best work she’d ever done. If only Danny would stop  _fucking moving_. Suzy glared at him, thin eyes narrowing and button nose wrinkling with angry frustration; not that Dan saw any of this. He was too engrossed with his game, cursing out Daisy for being a vindictive bitch (she apparently had hit him with three green shells in a row). Stupid Daisy. Stupid Danny.

The only reason she was even practicing her makeup skills on the oldest Grump was the simple fact that Arin and Barry were out of the house and God only knew where Ross was. That left Danny, free as a bird in schedule terms, who was lured in by the promise of food and the chance to up his Karting game (Barry would rue the day he mocked Danny and his four consecutive 12th place ranks). Thankfully he had no problem with the actual makeup, agreeing that it only heightened his already stunning masculine beauty, but God damn him. He wouldn’t stop moving.

"You all done?" He asked off-handedly, noticing that Suzy hadn’t attempted another go at his eyes. She huffed and slumped further into the couch.

"Just finish the stupid race. This isn’t worth the struggle."

Danny laughed, “Awh, Suze!”

Suzy grinned, shoving him sharply, causing his character to drive straight off the course. Danny screamed in despair, watching the other characters zoom past, throwing him right back into 12th place.

"I was in 3rd!!!"

"Awh, tough luck. Now come here, pretty boy."


	3. Dress Up - Danny/Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Razzabang, dressup.

"You’re so cute, Barry."

"Shut up. I need to shave."

"No way, I love your fuzzy legs."

"I wasn’t talking about my legs."

Barry nervously flattened out the front of his skirt—a short, black, loose-fitting skirt with a white trim—and shifted uncomfortably. His blouse was little more than a beige tank top a few sizes too big and though he wore a tighter undershirt beneath it, he felt every bit of himself on display. His hairy shoulders, chest, and legs were all unapologetically exposed and Barry dismayed at the sight of himself.

Danny, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the sight far more than Barry would’ve thought. He was leering at him through the reflection in the mirror, chin almost perched on his head, eyes wandering up and down Barry’s image like he was some kind of pin-up he’d discovered hidden away somewhere. He felt dirty and desired and Barry would be lying if he said it wasn’t turning him on. Suddenly, he felt the older man’s large hands on his hips, then drifting down his thighs to hike up his skirt, fingers grazing over the lightly furred and sensitive skin. Barry shifted his thighs wider, leaning back against Danny’s firm chest.

"I’m serious," Danny spoke lowly into his ear, making Barry shiver, "You’re so fucking cute right now."

"I’m still gonna shave next time…"

Danny grinned.  _Next time_.


	4. Tale of Two Kitties - Ross, Mimi, Mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> metalheadsavior: That ask thing, Ross and Arin's cats. Ross is waiting Arin, Danny and company to come back to grump hq with lunch, leaving Ross only the casts. Scenario?

_Two hours. Tops._

That’s what they’d said.

Well now it was three hours later and Ross was face-down on the Grump Room floor, begging them to return home with food and games. They promised they’d be back by now. Stupid traffic.

Ross made several, loud noises of frustration into the plush carpet threatening to smother him. He was bored, growing increasingly so by the second, and he truly believed in that moment it would be his probable cause of death. Good bye Holly. Good bye Birb. Good bye Orph—

_Mew_

Ross jerked his head up, only to be met nose-to-nose with Mimi. She waved her plush little tail curiously before licking Ross’ nose.

"Mimi!" He shouted excitedly, scaring the kitten about a foot backwards before she bolted around the other side of the couch. Ross scrambled to his feet, grappling with gravity and the slippery carpet under his socked feet, to capture the little cat. Mimi was too quick for the Australian, however, and seemed to teleport randomly around the room. At one point she was on the bookcase of Arin’s game memorabilia, and Ross panicked, waving his hands.

"Mimi! Be careful, Arin’s gonna be so pissed if you—"

There was another mewl, lower and more insidious. Ross turned to see Mochi perched behind him on the couch.

"Moch…" Ross’ eye twitched, "Be good…"

Mochi was off, darting past Ross, over the coffee table, the television, and onto the bookcase to join his sister. Ross froze, throat tight and voice caught in his chest, as the two munchkins began to squabble as siblings do. One by one the collectibles fell to the floor. Ross shrieked, feeling a cold sweat set in, and dove to save Arin’s prized possessions. The cats continued fighting, even falling along with the toys, all of which landed on top of Ross.

He lay there on the floor—the two cats perched on either side of him—surrounded by a shelf-load of expensive collectors’ items. His head swam from being hit by one or six too many, as well as colliding with the base of the bookcase. As Ross struggled to regain his bearings, he heard the front door open and the tell-tale signs of Hanson and Berhow returning home.

"Ross! Sorry about the wait, buddy, but we got you In-N-Ou…" the words died on Arin’s lips as he entered the Grump Room, seeing the scattered collectibles, his two naughty kitties, and a partially-conscious Australian.

"… God  _damn it_ , Ross!”

Ross collapsed to the ground, defeated. On either side of him, Mimi and Mochi mewled.


	5. The D Club - Arin, Mark, Danny/Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Arin, Danny and Mark in a naked spa after shooting that pole dancing video.

"God damn it, I am wiped."

Arin and Mark agreed, tagging along behind Barry and Danny, the latter of which being thoroughly exhausted. Barry, having filmed the entire pole dancing shoot, felt alright, if a bit sore from standing in one place for so long. It was nothing compared to the other Youtubers, however; especially Mark. Though he was deft at the sport, the stretch in his thighs had proven a bit too much. He walked with an awkward double-limp, leaning heavily on Arin for support as they entered the spa’s locker room. Massages were a must.

They mostly changed in silence, keeping strictly eyes averted (save for Arin, who honestly didn’t give a shit.) Danny kept his eyes firmly on the ground as he changed and wrapped a towel around his narrow hips, waiting for the others to do the same.

"Oh hey," the grin was evident in Arin’s voice, "Looks like we’re having a meetin’ of the D Club."

"It’s not a sauna," Danny insisted, straightening his back and keeping his eyes over head-level of the two shorter men. This meant meeting Arin’s gaze, which unnerved the older man.

"Doesn’t matter. The D Club gets you when you least expect it."

"That’s harassment."

"That’s  _hilarious_ ,” Arin corrected and whipped the towel from Mark’s hips. He shrieked, hands clasping over his groin, while Arin laughed.

"God damn it, Arin!" Mark’s cheeks flared a fiery red. Danny kept staring straight ahead, mouth tight.

"Come on, Mark, it’s no big deal."

During the fuss and squabble that ensued, Barry, who’d largely been silent during the whole day, dropped his towel. Danny’s entire body tensed, sensing this occurrence beside him, and screamed internally not to look.  _Do not look. If you look, Arin wins._

He looked.

Barry looked back. In one motion, Barry grabbed the older man’s towel, yanking it away. Danny’s nose twitched, wrinkling with embarrassment and annoyance, but he couldn’t break his and Barry’s gaze. Fuck.  _Fuck_. This wasn’t good. And Barry was just  _staring_  with those sleepy blue eyes, face impassive, and Danny couldn’t hear anything over the loud pounding of his heart in his ears.  _Fuck_.

"Whoa," Arin’s sharp exhale, seeing the two had been stripped as Mark had, broke the tension. Barry and Danny both turned and saw that Arin was now the only modest one of the bunch. At once, all three yanked the towel from his hips, and found they were on even territory. Arin, damn him, only laughed victoriously and pumped his fist.

"D Club! 2014!"

God damn him.


	6. Model Behavior - Danny/Barry (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: maybe photographer/model au razzabang?

He was nervous.

Why wouldn’t he be? Dan Avidan— _the_  Dan Avidan—had agreed to do a shoot with him. Dan Avidan, one of Barry Kramer’s favorite icons, had said yes to an hour with him, and Barry thought he might die. He was sure something would go wrong; something with the camera or maybe he’d get into a car wreck on the way to the studio. He didn’t, thank God, and more thankfully, Mr. Avidan— _Dan_ , as he’d insisted three times but Barry felt this was inappropriate—hadn’t gotten into some horrible accident either. But that meant he was there, in Barry’s studio, waiting for him to set up the camera and tripod with his horribly shaking hands. Barry cursed under his breath and tried to calm down but he could feel Mr. Avidan’s eyes on him.

"You’re new to this, aren’t you."

Barry rubbed his face, “Obviously.”

"You just gotta relax, brother," Mr. Avidan walked over, easily towering over the smaller man as he adjusted the necessary platforms and hinges on his setup. Barry stared straight ahead, trying not to scream as  _Dan Avidan_  fixed his tripod. He could smell his subtle cologne wafting off him; it was clean, masculine, with just a hint of sharpness to entice. Barry wanted to die.

"I used to be a photographer too," Mr. Avidan explained when everything was said and done. Barry tried to breathe, "I’m not just some crazy model fucking with your stuff."

He tried to laugh.

"C’mon man," Mr. Avidan nudged him with a smile, "Relax."

"It’s a little hard," Barry’s mouth twitched compulsively, "Difficult. I mean… I’m a huge fan of yours already and I just really want to make a good impression but now I can’t even pull myself together to take a stupid photo and we’re losing the light—"

Then Mr. Avidan very gently and graciously pushed a kiss to his photographer’s lips, calming him the way countless hours of meditation and breathing exercises never could. Barry slowly relaxed, head to toe, and returned the kiss.

"There we go," Mr. Avidan practically purred into Barry’s mouth as he pulled back, "All better?"

"All better," Barry confirmed dreamily, just then opening his eyes.

"Great. Let’s take some pictures."

Barry Kramer would have liked to say that was the evening he did some of the best work of his life. Unfortunately, this would be a lie, as he and  _Danny_ spent the rest of their two hour session on the set’s couch, learning how to relax together.


End file.
